Electrochromism is a phenomenon in which a material exhibits a reversible electrochemically-mediated change in an optical property when placed in a different electronic state, typically by being subjected to a voltage change. The optical property is typically one or more of color, transmittance, absorbance, and reflectance. For example, one well known electrochromic material is tungsten oxide (WO3). Tungsten oxide is a cathodically coloring electrochromic material in which a coloration transition, bleached (non-colored) to blue, occurs by electrochemical reduction. When electrochemical oxidation takes place, tungsten oxide transitions from blue to a bleached state.
Electrochromic materials may be incorporated into, for example, windows for home, commercial and other uses. The color, transmittance, absorbance, and/or reflectance of such windows may be changed by inducing a change in the electrochromic material, that is, electrochromic windows are windows that can be darkened and lightened reversibly via application of an electric charge. A small voltage applied to an electrochromic device of the window will cause it to darken; reversing the voltage causes it to lighten. This capability allows control of the amount of light that passes through the windows, and presents an opportunity for electrochromic windows to be used as energy-saving devices.
While electrochromism was discovered in the 1960's, electrochromic devices, and particularly electrochromic windows, still unfortunately suffer various problems and have not begun to realize their full commercial potential despite many recent advancements in electrochromic technology, apparatus, and related methods of making and/or using electrochromic devices.